


Teaching a dog to surf?

by notmuchelse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: How Do I Tag, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchelse/pseuds/notmuchelse
Summary: On a hot day Manjoume windes up outside. After sone time he's approached by Fubuki and his new pet "surfing" dog.





	Teaching a dog to surf?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in my free time, I love these two so much and I need more of their shenanigans together so I wrote something X3

It was early afternoon, the sum was beaming brightly enough it made it hard not to squint, at least for Manjoume anyway. At some point or another he found himself sitting by himself on a patch of grass in the middle of a park, attempting to enjoy the warm weather. In reality he had only made himself uncomfortable due to his refusal to take his jacket off, non the less he stayed seated, moving only a few inches to sit under a rather large tree’s shade. Manjoume quietly sat, listening to the children cry out gleefully and the birds sing. After a while he got bored and began an inward debate as to whether or not he should copy what he spotted a couple of girls doing a little while ago, which was making daisy chains. Despite knowing if he was caught doing so he would be made fun of for a while, Manjoume firmly decided it would be a nice gift to give to Asuka and thus began picking some of the daisies surrounding him.  
After connecting three daisies together Manjoume was all of a sudden knocked to the ground by an unknown force. Before he could get a sense of what was happening Manjoume felt his face being covered in saliva.  
“Get off me!” he cried, attempting to push the rather large dog off him. “Why are you so heavy?! Get off!”   
“Aww he likes you.” A familiar voice chirruped.   
“Is this your dog, master!?” Manjoume questioned, still trying to push the dog off.  
“Yes, yes he is. He’s called peanut. Isn’t he a cutie?” Fubuki replied, putting on a childish voice as he began petting his dog.  
“Why peanu- you know what never mind, could you do me a favour and get peanut off of me?” Manjoume responded, receiving another and very sloppy lick.  
“Come on peanut here boy.” Fubuki beckoned and within an instant he was off of Manjoume.   
“Jeeze, keep your dog on a leash... Wait... Since when do you own a dog and why?” Manjoume asked, standing up and using his sleeve to wipe his face.  
“I got him a while ago, I wanna teach him to surf with me. Won’t that be awesome?” Fubuki beamed, attaching his dog to his lead.  
“Why would you... Never mind...” Manjoume learnt a while ago that sometimes it was best just to go along with his master’s crazy ideas. “So, why is he called peanut.”  
“Because he looks like one.” Fubuki replied, bluntly. He didn’t, he was a white dog with only a few brown patches on him, he also had ears that looked far too large for his head.  
“Okay...” Manjoume decided not to question it.  
“Why are you here all by yourself anyway?” Fubuki questioned, all of a sudden right next to Manjoume.  
“Oh, uh... I was free today so I thought I’d enjoy the sun... Or something...” he replied, with a shrug.   
“You’d enjoy it better without that coat on, you look like you’re suited up for winter.” Fubuki chuckled.   
“Yeah well... Whatever.” Manjoume murmured, not having a proper response to that.  
“Come on, take it off.” Fubuki cheered, pulling at his jacket, much to Manjoume’s dismay Peanut decided to help his owner.  
“Alright, alright, just get your dog to stop chewing it.” Manjoume sighed.  
Once Fubuki managed to get Peanut off Manjoume’s jacket, Manjoume promptly removed it and chucked it hastily into his bag but before he could close his bag he found a that a dogs head had managed to pop into it.   
“Gah! What’s he doing, my lunch is in there!?!” Manjoume panicked.   
“Peanut no! Don’t eat other peoples food!” Fubuki shouted, pulling Peanut by his collar. Unfortunately by the time Peanut was out the bag, Manjoume’s lunch had been devoured.   
“My lunch...” Manjoume pouted, holding the remainder of his sandwich.   
“Ahh, sorry man... If you want I’ll buy you lunch at the café.” Fubiki apologized.   
“Eh, you don’t have to... Wasn’t hungry anyway...” Manjoume replied, zipping his bag up, briefly glaring at the all to happy dog in front of him.  
“Hey I don’t mind, just gives us a reason to hang out a little longer anyhow.” Fubuki grinned.   
“Well, if you insist.” Manjoume chuckled, “Come on then, times a wasting.”   
“Come on Peanut, let’s go for some food.” Fubuki chirruped, petting him on the head.  
The walk was only a short one but a pleasant one. Fubuki talked the entire time about his plan on teaching Peanut how to surf, somehow Manjoume didn’t think out would work out but nodded and added a comment or two on the topic.  
“Here it is, they have an outside area where you can have your dogs. Isn’t that awesome.” Fubuki grinned.   
“I guess that’s kinda nice. Just hope I don’t get a face full of slobber again.” Manjoume muttered.   
“You know that’s a dogs way of telling you they love you.” Fubuki responded, opening the café door.  
“Is that so? Well if it is, I wish they would have a less... Slobby way of doing so.” Manjoume replied.   
Once seated outside, Fubuki ordered some food for the both of them, a sandwich and a cookie each. They were layed out sweetly on a plate for them, Manjoume found it rather cute.  
“Okay Peanut, sit.” Fubiki instructed, holding a treat out. Peanut stayed standing, tail wagging and drool dripping. “Siiit.”  
“Gross...” Manjoume muttered. “Does he know that trick?”   
“Nope, he only knows “come here”, I’m in the middle of teaching him this.” Fubuki replied.   
“Then you’re teaching him wrong... He doesn’t understand what that means yet... So you can’t just tell him to sit and expect him to do it.” Manjoume responded, biting into his sandwich.  
“Oh, so how do I teach him?” Fubuki questioned, looking at Manjoume.   
“First off you gotta figure out how to get him to sit... Try this.” Manjoume grabbed the treat of his master and now focused his attention on Peanut. “Peanut.” He called, successfully getting the dogs attention, he held the treat above Peanut's head and slowly moved it behind him, “Sit.” Eventually Peanut’s bottom hit the floor as he followed the treat with his head, Manjoume then opened his hand and let the dog take the treat, “Good boy.” He chirruped, petting him lightly.  
“Wow, you’re pretty good.” Fubuki admired. “You gotta teach me that.”   
“Uhhh, I dunno...”   
“Come on. It’ll be fun, you can hang round at my house and help me teach him too.” Fubiki pleaded.  
“Oh, alright, but be warned, you shouldn’t try to teach a dog tricks for long periods of time... So-“   
“That doesn’t matter we can just play games and stuff in between sessions.” Fubuki grinned.   
“I guess.”   
“This is gonna be awesome. In return for helping me teach Peanut how to do tricks I’ll teach you how to surf.” Fubuki cheered.  
“Uhh... I don’t think that’s a good idea...” Manjoume murmured, remembering the last time he tried to surf with Fubuki, resulting in him becoming completely drenched and the loss of a surfboard.  
“No, no it’ll be awesome! Then we can all surf together.”   
“We can?”   
“Yeah, you, me and Peanut.” Fubuki smiled.  
“Oh yeah, you’re gonna teach him aren’t you?” Manjoume chuckled.   
“You bet I am!” Fubuki declared. “So how about it, wanna learn to surf with me and Peanut?” He asked, smiling expectantly.  
“Ahh, sure, why not. Can’t get worse than last time.” Manjoume replied, quickly giving in to Fubuki's puppy face.  
“Alright! That’s awesome! I can’t wait!” Peanut began bouncing around excitedly in response to Fubuki's joy. “See even Peanut is excited.” He laughed.  
“So he is.” Mankoume replied, laughing along with his master.  
They stayed until evening, talking about random topics that came to mind. Much to Manjoume’s annoyance, Peanut managed to cover him in saliva twice more. It was only when the sky turned red that they realised the time.  
“Hey, it’s getting pretty late.” Fubuki said, looking at his phone.” I should probably head home.”  
“Ah, ha, same actually...” Manjoume replied.   
“Well then see ya.” Fubuki chirruped, “We can meet at my house tomorrow, after lunch okay?” He grinned.  
“Uh, yeah, I’ll see you there.” Manjoume replied, walking away with a wave.  
“See you there apprentice.” Fubuki gleamed, waving frantically before running off with Peanut.  
Manjoume smiled as he watched his master run off, somehow he ended up appointed dog trainer but he didn’t mind really knowing it would probably be a lot of fun with Fubuki around.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed kudos and comments mean a lot, thanks :D


End file.
